Walk With The Devil
by QueenSara
Summary: Tan solo debo dejar el lado de un vida que jamas tendre solo se que soy una leona que sin saber a llegado hasta la soledad... ¿Qué pasa con la soledad? el odio consumirá su mente dejándola ciega ante los ojos de aquellos que una vez vio feliz, como una sonrisa se volvió la muerte...Nala...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

 _Es posible que todos podamos vivir en un mundo donde la falsedad nos rodea a diario será que he podido madurar...no lo creo somos jóvenes aún podemos darnos cuenta de muchas cosas, la vida con una sonrisa se veía desde la distancia el disfrute que puede tener, mi vida que siempre amé la vida de un alma que siempre sonreí por ellos aquellos que me importaron una vez…_

Un lugar donde la noche y el día son iguales ante los ojos de aquellas almas destinadas al momento de la tristeza un odio que se forma desde el corazón noble hasta este complementado para destruirse a sí misma, seremos capaces de saber que razón tenemos todos aquí, muchos sufrieron y lo seguirán sufriendo. Tierra que una vez floreció ahora muerta esta como aquella alma que una vez sonrió por ellos ahora su alma está muerta y ella solo puede ver entre el alma de los demás la muerte de aquellos que se interpongan ante ella.

 _¿Sera posible que tú y yo estemos juntos?_

Las cosas que cada uno tiene siempre serán arrebatadas de aquellos corazones que aún no han madurado, el llanto se escucha a lo lejos al igual que risas…todos tenemos la maldad enfrente y dentro de todos. En el suelo las marcas que han dejado aquellos que han sufrido y han hecho sufrir es posible que todos hayamos nacido para vivir, pero es algo seguro que la muerte aun sea la de uno.

 _La oscuridad es amarga como el dolor que sentimos…_

Desde lo alto se observa una pequeña figura sentada quien mira el lugar desolado sin vida y pensar que un lugar fue uno de los mejores para vivir, pasado es pasado nada lo puede cambiar ahora lo que tenemos enfrente es el futuro y presente, todos forjamos nuestro destino y a cada quien le vine el llanto y a otros el odio. Una pequeña figura oculta entre sombras echada en el suelo como si estuviera muerta con el ama siente el temor de aquellos, frágil y temerosa no es a primera vista poco a poco la luz empieza a iluminar a la pequeña figura delante de nosotros dejando así ver que no es más que un cachorro de león pocos animales se acercan a ver a la pequeña dejando ver el color crema que posee la leona, su respiración acelerada dejando ver lo nerviosa que esta se escucha los quejidos de dolor y odio saliendo de su pequeña boca, su pequeños rostro deja ver las marcas de agua salda, tapándose con su pata derecha evitando dejar ver sus ojos.

 _Todos nacimos solos y en este mundo no hay más lugar para aquellos soñadores_

Animales observan el amanecer y atardecer juntos porque todos son mismos como el agua, mirando a la pequeña cachorra enfrente de ellos esperando reacción de ella formando un pequeño semicírculo rodeando en partes a la pequeña que poco a poco hace movimientos leves dejando a los animales en espera de verla.

 _Yo jamás pedí venir aquí_

La cachorra de color crema dejando lucir su belleza aun de ser pequeña deja lucir más de lo que se, animales pequeños ven a la cachorra quien se quita la pata de su cara dejando ver una pequeña cara de ángel algunos animales suspiran levemente tranquilos y otros con duda, con esfuerzo se levanta lentamente dejando ver rasguños en el costado de su espalda con rastros de sangre, preocupados observan atentamente los movimientos de la cachorra.

 _Y aun así estoy aquí, intento ser quien soy no puedo mentir que soy_

La pequeña mantiene la cabeza abajo al estar de pie evitando las miradas de los demás con pesadez suspira dejando en intriga a los demás animales que la observan con temor ¿Por qué tendrían miedo?

 _Decidí quien ser y puedo asegurarlo_

Levanta su cabeza dejando ver su rostro marcado con sangre delante de los animales se puede notar el ambiente de seriedad y temor, algunos se alejan de ella lentamente mientras que otros mantienen la postura ante la pequeña quien observa en la oscuridad.

 _No existe un paraíso…todos somos del infierno_

Abre lentamente sus ojos dejando ver el color opaco de aquellos ojos que una vez brillaron.

 _La luz muere y nace el futuro de uno_

Animales se alejan al verla a sus ojos dejándola sola unos con temor y otros como si nada.

 _Solo quiero estar sola_

Mirando el lugar en el que se encuentra con la indiferencia suspira alzándola la vista mira el cielo cubierto por las nubes grises dando la señal de una tormenta, siente las gotas caer en su pelaje relajándola mira enfrente de ella dando un pequeño paso al futuro.

 _Vivir en la sombra es dejar de existir_

 _¿Vivir una vida?_

 _Jamás habrá felicidad en un mundo como este_

 _Una flor que nace del roció muere por aquellos que viven de la destrucción_

 _Vivo del odio por aquellas almas que sufren_

 _Mi sufrimiento no es escuchado_

 _No necesito de los demás_

 _Mientras otros caminan con esperanzas_

 _yo_

 _Camino con el demonio…_


	2. Chapter 2 Amada Tierra

AMADA TIERRA

Las leonas se encontraban acostadas mirando el cielo desde la cueva las primeras gotas de lluvia caían ante el cielo oscuro y de nubes grises, entre todas las leonas una de ellas se encontraba preocupada por el futuro que les deparaba, no hacía poco la desgracia había caído sobre ellas y en el reino, la muerte de su rey y del príncipe. Sin duda esto no iría bien menos con el nuevo rey Scar el hermano del rey Mufasa, se había proclamado legitimo para el trono.

—Sarabi…— se escucha una suave voz—. Ya no te preocupes.

La leona quien se encontraba acostada mira hacia la voz viendo a su amiga de la infancia quien tenía una mirada preocupada y eso era lo más probable después de lo sucedido.

—Estaré bien.

Fue lo único que dijo para volver a recostar su cabeza en el suelo con la misma mirada perdida que tenía ya desde hace días, su amiga solo dejo escapar un suspiro, esta situación no podía ser peor. Fija su vista en la cueva mirando a las leonas quienes se hacían bola para calentarse así misma hasta detener la mirada al final de la cueva y poder ver a una pequeña bola de pelos estar dando la espalda, Nala. Dando pasos hacia ella la mira cada vez más, la tristeza que sentí al ver a su pequeña hija en ese estado, la muerte del príncipe le había afectado mucho.

—Nala, cariño.

Hablo con ternura la leona quien tenía el mismo color que la pequeña. Nala solo voltio su cabeza para poder ver a su madre con algunas lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla intentando secarlas.

—Mamá, no es justo.

Hablo con una voz quebrada la pequeña, haciendo que su madre se acostara a lado de ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Nada lo es.

Ambas se acurrucaron a lado de cada una y la verdad es que le hacía falta a la pequeña quien el llanto no podía parar, siempre que lo recordaba era como una apuñalada al corazón. Poco tiempo trascurrió para que ambas quedaran dormidas.

El sol hacia su aparición ante las colinas dando el despertar del nuevo día, en la punta de la roca del rey una figura delgada resaltaba en el lugar quien solo miraba con arrogancia el nuevo nacer de su reino, detrás de él aparecían tres figuras más quienes solo sonreían ante la escena. El rey voltea a encararlos con una sonrisa.

—Despiértenlas y tráiganlas.

Hablo con una voz ronca, mientras que las tres figuras asentían para darse vuelta y traerlas.

En la cueva se encontraban las leonas todas dormidas plácidamente, en eso llegan las tres figuras a la entrada, desde que Scar había sido proclamado rey las leonas no tuvieron de otra que salir de los aposentos del rey e irse a otro lugar donde dormir, para su suerte la roca del rey tenía otra cueva detrás. Las tres figuras entraron a la cueva aguantando la risa al verlas tan tranquilas, una de las figuras se acerca a una de las leonas que se encontraba casi al fondo. Alza su pata mostrando sus garras afiladas, para después descenderla en un golpe certero a la leona quien despertó de golpe con un quijo en su espalda dando un rugido haciendo despertar a las leonas quienes empezaron a ponerse en una pose de protección, mientras que las figuras se reían ante sus acciones.

—Malditas hienas…

Susurro débilmente la leona lastimada mientras mira con odio a las hienas quienes solo reían.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hablo fuerte la ex reina quien se dirigía a las hienas amenazantemente.

—El rey Scar las espera a todas jaja

Sarabi quien solo mostro sus dientes ante las hienas por unos segundos siguió caminando hasta llegar afuera de la cueva dando un leve movimiento de cabeza, provocando que las leonas la empezaran a seguir a fuera para encaminarse a Scar. El nuevo rey seguía mirando el horizonte para después escuchar unas risas detrás de él dándose vuelta y ver a las hienas siendo seguidas por las leonas quienes tenían expresión de molestia. Levantándose de su lugar se encamino a ellas con una sonrisa mientras que ellas solo se le quedaban viendo.

—Buenos días señoritas.

Saludo alegremente el león de melena negra quien se encaminaba a ellas.

—¿Qué quieres Scar?

Pregunto tranquila una de las leonas.

—Solo quería saludarlas y darles una noticia

Esto último dejo confundida a las leonas por unos momentos.

—¿Cuál es?

Pregunto Sarabi, mientras que Scar se paraba enfrente de ella.

—Ahora en adelante todos los días irán a cazar… — vuelve a retomar el paso entre las leonas quienes se abrían paso—. También tiene que alimentar a las hienas.

—¡Eso jamás!

Negó una de las leonas quien lo miraba enojada, el rey al ver su acción levanta su pata hacia ella dándole un golpe en la mandíbula dejándola en el suelo, mientras que varias leonas reaccionaban con gruñidos a él y otras ayudaban a la leona.

—Aprende cuál es tu lugar.

Seguía caminando el león de melena negra.

—Scar si cazamos para las hienas no quedara comida dentro de poco

Hablo Sarabi con un tono serio, mientras que el rey solo sonreía.

—De eso no te preocupes querida, ya verás que nada pasara. Pero… — se acerca a Sarafina quien solo tenía una expresión confundida—. Los niños no recibirán tratos especiales

—¿Qué quiero decir eso?

Pregunto la leona que había golpeado mientras mantenía una mirada de odio hacia él.

—Los niños de la manada deberán aprender a cazar si también quieren comer.

Sarafina se queda algo impresionada para acercarse más a él.

—Pero Scar…

—Sarafina no hagas las cosas difíciles, soy el rey y debes hacer lo que diga.

Dicho esto, se dio vuelta, mientras la pequeña cachorra quien había estado presento todo el rato miraba el suelo algo triste. Las leonas empezaron a dejar la roca del rey empezando a dirigirse al lugar de caza a regañadientes. Nala la pequeña quien caminaba detrás de su madre estaba algo nerviosa pues jamás había ido de caza con ella, no tardan en llegar para mirar el lugar con presas que saciarían el hambre de las hienas, en eso la madre de la pequeña se da vuelta para verla con una leve sonrisa.

—Hija quédate aquí.

Hablo con una dulce voz.

–Pero mamá, debo cazar con ustedes

Contradigo la pequeña quien se sentaba entre la hierba.

—Aun eres pequeña así que lo primero será que aprendas a vernos, Scar no lo sabrá.

La pequeña solo miraba con tristeza al ver que su madre se alejaba con las demás leonas al lugar de caza, agachándose para dar emboscada a su táctica. La pequeña solo se recostó en el pasto mientras miraba atenta, ella sabía que este nuevo reino no sería de bueno para nadie menos si las hienas se encontraban cerca. Las leonas ya habían empezado a correr detrás de las presas quienes corrían intentando alejarse de ellas no tardaron mucho para darles fin a las presas, Nala viendo esto se encamino hacia ellas al ver el almuerzo, una vez cerca sonríe al ver la presa para darle un mordisco, pero al parecer no era el momento. En eso siente que es empujada por unas garras, dando algunos giros en la tierra alejándose de la presa, alza su vista para ver a las hienas empezando a destrozar a la presa cacho por cacho.

—¡Nala!

Se escucha una voz preocupada acercándose, voltea a ver quién es su madre.

—Tenían que ser hienas.

Gruñe una de las leonas quienes miraban el acto, en eso una de las hienas empieza a reír.

—Ilusas búsquense su propia comida.

—Eso era nuestro

Proclama una de las leonas, para ver que las hienas voltean a verlas amenazantemente.

—Si lo recuerdo bien, Scar dijo que ustedes casarían para nosotras.

Hablo en un tono gracioso una hiena.

—Jamás seguiré su ley.

Volvió a gruñir mientras se ponía n posición de pelea, como hacían lo mismo las hienas.

—Con que deseas tu muerte.

Dicho esto, la hiena comienza a dirigirse a la leona quien hacía lo mismo.

Ambos chocan empezando a lanzarse mordidas y rasguños con la intensión de defenderse, las leonas solo observaban el acto impresionas mientras que las demás hienas solo reían. La leona cae al suelo al recibir un golpe en la mandíbula, la hiena aprovechando esto se lanza sobre ella dándole una mordida en su cuello con la intensión de asfixiarla, en un intento de liberarse comienza a lanzar zarpazo al aire en alguno dándole a la hiena. En eso la hiena comienza a morderla fuerte empezando a sentir sangre fluir entre sus dientes sintiendo los movimientos de la leona acelerarse. Sarabi lanza un golpe a la hiena apartándola de su compañera, poniendo en posición a las demás hienas para un ataque.

—¡Basta! ¡Dejen de pelear!

Grita enojada la ex reina, mientras que las hienas empezaban a gruñir.

—Jaja pues más les vale seguir cazando para nosotros o nos encargaremos de su muerte.

Amenazo la hiena quien se dio vuelta para irse con las demás hienas dejando a las leonas ayudando a la leona quien se encontraba herida.

—No se preocupen estoy bien.

Intento calmar la situación.

—No deberías provocar esas cosas.

—Lo siento yo…

—Tranquila no pasa nada vamos debemos llevarte con Rafiki él nos ayudara a tratar tu herida.

En eso las demás leonas empezaron a levantarla con cuida mientras se encaminaban con Rafiki, en eso Nala solo caminaba mirando atrás el lugar algo confundida. No tardaron en llegar con el babuino quien las atendiendo lo más rápido que pudo, las demás leonas esperaban con la leona, la pequeña Nala solo se encontraba echada en el suelo mirando con un leve suspiro la tierra intentando calmar su desesperación. En eso siente la presencia de alguien más a su alrededor, alza su mirada intentando distinguir el lugar, pero al parecer parecía estar sola.

—¿Por qué?

Pregunta en un susurro a la nada quien solo estaba con ella ahora. No tardo en escuchar una voz que no podía distinguir llamando su atención, vuelve a ver por todas partes, pero al ver que no había nadie.


End file.
